


Code Smaragdine

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hamilton is a schuyler sibling, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, alex is unconcious the entire time basically, and i can barely write herc or laf too, are you proud of me yet, btw if you hadnt noticed yet, but not like that, but they're brothers, eliza is a proud hen, i am not in control over this story anymore, its all jeffersons fault, lafayette is a proud hen, looks like im continuing this, now i understand the troubles of a texting fic, peggy and washington basically teamed up as the ultimate shippers in my head, sick burns, so many people are just "there", so um, this fic does not include only the main character of the musical, was there even a story, yeah this didnt go well, you shouldnt be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Didney Worl: CAN I COMEMomLisa: ANGELICA CAN I QUIT SCHOOLCreatedEqual: Dearest sister, do not attempt to follow the path of Herc.Didney Worl: HEY ROOD I went backCreatedEqual: As a fashionista, in a different college, and not anything worthwhile





	Code Smaragdine

**Author's Note:**

> Large Baguette: Marquis De Lafayette even tho he changes it l8r  
> Didney Worl: Hercules Mulligan  
> TURTLEZ: John Laurens  
> CreatedEqual: Angelicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> MomLisa: Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiisa  
> Pregananant: and Peggy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Mac n Liberty: Thomas Jeffy boi  
> Jemstone: Jemmy boi Madison

_ Pregananant created the chat, “CODE SMARAGDINE” _

_ Pregananant added CreatedEqual, MomLisa, Large Baguette, TURTLEZ, Didney worl, Mac n Liberty, Jemstone _

Pregananant: CODE SMARAGDINE CODE SMARAGDINE

Mac n Liberty: is that even a word

TURTLEZ: why yes it is it is a blue-green color and wheRE IS HE

Jemstone: who what where and why is this happening

Pregananant: ok so you know how hamilton is verr sick

MomLisa: U WOT M8 HOW TEH DAK IS HE SIK

Pregananant: u dont wonder y you havent seen him in four dayz?

Pregananant: u wonder y hes been avoiding you, dearest mother hen?

MomLisa: . . .

MomLisa: MOTHER-

Preganant: well with the previous info stated, I am sitting next to a delerious Alex as we wait for help in the hospital

MomLisa: . . .

MomLisa: MOTHER-

TURTLEZ: IS THIS THE DOWNTOWN ONE

Pregananant: YES BUT WAIT UNTIL AFTER CLASS

CreatedEqual: WAIT WHY ARE YOU OUT OF CLASS

Pregananant: BC I LEFT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND CAME BACK WITH AN EXTREMELY SICK JUNIOR STUDENT

Didney Worl: CAN I COME

MomLisa: ANGELICA CAN I QUIT SCHOOL

CreatedEqual: Dearest sister, do not attempt to follow the path of Herc.

Didney Worl: HEY ROOD I went back

CreatedEqual: As a fashionista, in a different college, and not anything worthwhile

Mac n Liberty: As much as I would looove chewing on popcorn while this chat explodes, I’m still questioning why I’m in it in the first place.

Pregananant: Simple. While Alex is in the hospital, and soon, under the Schuyler house arrest™

Pregananant: you will be taking his homework over to him.

Mac n Liberty: 1. No. 2. That doesn’t answer my question. And 3. I’m going to pay attention to the teacher now.

Pregananant: NO

CreatedEqual: LET

MomLisa: PEGGY

Pregananant: ANSWER

CreatedEqual: HER

MomLisa: EX

Pregananant: PLA

CreatedEqual: NA

Mac n Liberty: holy fuck ok fine I’m back the teacher’s looking at me angrily what do you want.

MomLisa: TION

MomLisa: soz

Pregananant: 1. You’re in the same class as him. 2. You know his address bc Alex told us aaall about how Mr.Washington kept pairing u two. 3. You kind of are the cause of this 4. JAMILTON

Mac n Liberty: htf am the cause

Pregananant: It’s obviously from the bucket incident™

Mac n Liberty: Can’t Jemmy do it???

Jemstone: Oh no

Jemstone: Don’t pin this on me bc of your immaturity

Mac n Liberty: But we ARE in the same class

Pregananant: Did I mention 5. I’ve already told Mr. Washington that you would do it?

CreatedEqual: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TURTLEZ: I look away for five minutes to get my Teacher to let me leave and I’m greeted with this

MomLisa: Arent you proud?

TURTLEZ: Very much so.

Pregananant: Yay! More company!

Pregananant: Herc just ran in so that’s cool.

MomLisa: PEGGY DEAREST IM JOINING YOU

CreatedEqual: ELIZA WHAT DID I SAY

MomLisa: RELAX IM IN THE SAME CLASS AS JOHN RN

CreatedEqual: WHAT CLASS ARE YOU IN

MomLisa: TBH I LOST TRACK

Jemstone: tfw you thought this chat was supposed to be about Alex basically dying

Pregananant: Hush children we are finally being noticed by doctor senpai

 

_ Mac n Liberty created the chat, “no” _

_ Mac n Liberty added Sgwash. _

Sgwash: This is about Alexander, right?

Mac n Liberty: As usual, sir

Sgwash: Peggy told me about how Alex is currently in the hospital overnight.

Mac n Liberty: Well, yes, but I was trying to talk about something else related to Alexander currently.

Sgwash: Another thing I’ve noticed recently was that you failed to pick up Alexander’s homework.

Mac n Liberty: . . .

Sgwash: You should probably pick that up.

_ Mac n Liberty ended the chat _

 

Mac n Liberty: I hate you peggy

Pregananant: luv u 2

TURTLEZ: #AlexProtectionSquah

Didney Worl: #AlexProtectionSquah

TURTLEZ: no seriously how did he get so thin I thought we force fed him enough

Large Baguette: WHAT HAPPENED

TURTLEZ: WHERE WERE YOU ALEX IS IN THE HOSPITAL

Large Baguette: THE ONE TIME I TURN OFF MY PHONE AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO THE TEACHER ITS THE ONE DOWNTOWN RIGHT

Pregananant: YEA

Large Baguette: IM LIVING IN THE HOSPITAL

_ Large Baguette changed their name to Lafayhen _

Lafayhen: because we needed a male equivalent to Eliza

MomLisa: we did

CreatedEqual: we didn’t

Lafayhen: snitch i am a ducking nurse and i am going to help eliza take care of/murder alex once hes conscious whether you like it or not

TURTLEZ: I’ll help for food

Didney Worl: tbh same

CreatedEqual: you are all hopeless

TURTLEZ: we know

Lafayhen: we know

Didney Worl: we know

Pregananant: we know

MomLisa: we know

Mac n Liberty: pretty much

CreatedEqual: UGH

Jemstone: hey all i did was not talk at all

CreatedEqual: that

CreatedEqual: doesn't change anything


End file.
